Mata merah
by celeronM
Summary: Matamu, apakah merah iritasi atau merah beneran gara-gara lagi marah?


HunterXHunter fanfic

Disclaimer: Yoshihiro Togashi

A/N: Hallo..perkenalkan saya celeronM saya baru nih di fandom hxh sebelumnya saya nulis fic di fandom Saint Seiya. Salam kenal untuk para author disini dan saya mohon kerjasamanya ya..^^v

-terimakasih-

Ini fic hxh pertama saya. Saya harap fic saya yang termasuk singkat ini, dapat menghibur para pembaca hxh fic. Hope u like it.. :)

_Summary : Matamu apakah merah iritasi atau merah gara-gara lagi marah?_

=====================XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX=======================

**Mata Merah**

Sewaktu Gon, Killua, Kurapica dan Leorio sedang berjalan bersama di sebuah jalan raya. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah bis kopaja lewat dan menyemburkan asap hitam dari knalpotnya. Dan asap itu mengepuli mereka berempat hingga terbatuk-batuk.

**Gon, Killua, Leorio**: Uhuk!! Uhuk!! Uohookkk!! Uhuoookkk!!

Tiba-tiba Gon melihat kearah Kurapica yang dari tadi mengucek-ngucek matanya.

**Gon** : Oh tidak! Kurapica..Kurapica marah berarti ada laba-laba di sekitar sini..

**Killua**: benarkah? Dimana Gon?

**Kurapica**: ka..kalian bertiga ini..( sambil ngucek-ngucekin matanya)

Kemudian Gon, Killua dan Leorio langsung menatap kearah kurapica secara bersamaan.

**Kurapica** : buruan beliin gue obat tetes mataaaa!!! Perih banget neyy mata gue..!! aduuuhhh tobat deh gue..tobat ya oloh!!! Cepetan udah perih banget nih ampuunnn jangan sampe buta nih gue!!

Gon, killua dan Leorio: oohh..ya ampun kirain ada laba-laba… (==;)

**Killua**: ternyata..cuman iritasi ringan pada mata alias mata merah..huff..cuapeekk dehh..

**Kurapica **: Aduuhhh!! Cepetan donk!! Ntar kalau terlambat bisa-bisa mata gue yang indah nan glamourous ini bisa dioperasi!!oh my goshh!! Kan nggak bangeth getoohh!!!

**Leorio **: ya elah lebay banget lu!! Masih untung kena debu asap knalpot..coba tiba-tiba di kencingin kodok..syuurr..buta beneran dah lu..nih,gak ada obat tetes mata adanya aqua botol dingin..gue langsung guyur aja ya ke muke lo..

*Byurrsshh!!!*

Sedih banget sih kurapica nasibnya kayak kucing diguyur pake air gitu..

**Kurapica** : oh my gosh!! *brrr..sambil ngibas-ngibasin rambuntnya* Aduuoohh!! Siapa yang nge-guyur gue pake air!!??

Gon dan Killua dengan innocent-nya menunjuk ke Leorio

**Gon & Killua** : nih leorio..

**Kurapica **: Leorio.. *kretek!!kretek!!*

**Leorio** : lho? Kurapica yey kenapa lagi??..

Kali ini kurapica bener-bener marah dan bola matanya berubah jadi merah darah kayak suku kuruta.

**Gon** : yaahh..Leorio..kurapica kayaknya beneran marah tuh.. ha yo lho..na lo..na lo..na lo.. na lo..

**Killua**: ckckck..wah selamat ya Leorio..maksud gue selamat menerima bogeman dan gebokan dari Kurapica..selamat dah sekali lagi..

**Leorio** : wadduuhh.. gimana nih..eh gimana dong coy..?? eh lu berdua tolongin gue ngape..

Leorio pun sudah terlihat panik dan keringat dingin. Tapi sayang terlambat sudah.

**Kurapica**: LEORIOOO!! TERIMALAH INI..DASAR BRENGSEKK!!!

*DDDUUAAAASSSHHHHHHH!!!!*

Sebuah tonjokan maut 10000 kali menghantam muka Leorio ( ya oloh..ngeri banget hiyyy..)

*syuuuiiiinngggg…* Leorio terpental dan..

*Bruukkk!!!* terjatuh juga akhirnya.

Alhasil gara-gara tonjokan dari si manis jembatan ancol (Kurapica) Leorio pun terkapar di tanah seperti burung dara abis di shoot gun.

**Kurapica** : Wooiii kunyuuookkk!!! Siapa suruh lu siram muka gue!! Huuhh!!??

**Leorio **: amm..ampunn..baginda..eh ampun puteri..eh, ampun deh kan maksud gue baik buat menghilangkan perih di mata lo..

**Kurapica **: Tapi gak seenak jidat lo yang lebar!! Lo bisa seenaknya langsung nyiram air ke muke guee!! Emang gue kucing apa!!disiram-siram air!! Huh!! Dasar sembarangan!! Sekarang terimalah bogeman gue 2000 kali lagi karena gue belom puas!!

*plak!!plak!!plak!! dugghh!!dugghh! duagghhh!!! Duagghhh!! Drrrrttt..!! drrrtttt..!!! drrrttt!!! Jeddass!! Jeduuss!! Ceklek!! Ka-Booommm!!!*

Meanwhile~

**Gon**: Bussettt..demi matahari ada Sembilan puluh sembilan..kejam sekali Kurapica itu ya..lihat Leorio udah benyek kayak tahu masih aja di hajar..

**Killua**: huff..memang menyeramkan kalau dah lepas segel kurutanya.. ayo nak, kita pergi dari sini..anak seumuran kita nggak boleh nonton adegan kekerasan..

**Gon** : okay..ayo kita pergi..

Sementara itu gon dan killua malah pergi ninggalin Kurapica yang masih asyik membuat Leorio tidak kembali ke bentuk semula..alias hajar abiss bang!!

**-the end-**

Maaf ya kalau jayus..soalnya saya baru nemuin ide itu untuk menulis fic hxh pertama..huahaha..sekian dari saya dan di tunggu cerita hxh saya selanjutnya..oh ya, sekali lagi semoga anda terhibur..^^


End file.
